1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle USB port applied to a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-273127 describes a configuration in which an accessory socket that can be used as a power source extraction port is provided to a center console positioned between a driver's seat and a front passenger seat.
However, in conventional configurations an occupant needs to connect a USB converter to an accessory socket when using a USB device in a vehicle. It is therefore conceivable to provide a USB port to a center console or the like. In such cases, it is preferable to provide a shutter to cover and protect the USB port when not in use; however providing a shutter would increase the number of components.